


my favorite boy

by ryeonseungieseyo



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, quickly mention of wooseok and sejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeonseungieseyo/pseuds/ryeonseungieseyo
Summary: seungwoo is just in love and cover seungyoun up with a jacket.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	my favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, im sorry for the mistakes that may be here.

seungwoo and seungyoun study together at the college, they both study music and they liked each other too, but no one of them knew how to tell.

so, while they stayed in the middle of this confusion of feelings, their friends had an idea to made them interact.

"but you have to go, seungwoo! everyone will go, even the theater freshmans will go!"

''subin and yohan? why did you invite so many people, byungchan?"

"this isn't much people...is just our friends!"

"i'm sorry, i have to make my searches and homeworks for the next week"

"hyung, seungyoun will be there"

"he will?"

"yes"

the silence.

"what time it will happen?"

the younger smile.

"it will be tonight, at 08:00pm"

"i'll be there"

08:00pm and seungwoo was on his way, the place was close to his house so we went walking. he was wearing one white t-shirt and one of his large jeans pants, with his all-stars, one simple make-up and he had his forehead making appearance. he was holding his cellphone in one hand and holding his jacket with the other.

after some minutes, he started to see his college friends in a circle in front of the place. byungchan, seungsik, hangyul, subin, yohan and, of course, seungyoun. and seungyoun was beautiful. seungwoo let out the air that he didn't even knew that he was holding.

seungyoun was wearing a jeans short, a t-shirt inside the short and his black all-star. and he had his glasses on. the transparent one, that let seungwoo fell in love with him even more hard.

"hyung!" he hear byungchan calling, his arms making sign for he to see them, seungwoo smile and walk in direction of his friends. "i'm glad you came"

"i said i would come, byung"

"so...let's get inside?" seungsik said and they entered the place, they already had select one table for them, so they sit and seungyoun was the right side of seungwoo.

they talked a lot about a lot of things; about the college, the jobs and their lessons. they talked for a long time e and the only moment when they went quite was when the food was on the table.

"seungwoo hyung, this is your last year, right?" yohan asked

"oh, yes, i had a long way until here"

"it's his last year and i am going to stay without a senior on the giant place, without my everyday company...oh god, i will be so alone! what i'm going to do?" seungyoun joke, put his head in seungwoo shoulder and put the back of his hand in his forehead, making drama. 

seungwoo felt his cheeks going red for the sudden contact and laugh.

"you dramatic, it's more easy to me stay alone in that place. you are a social butterfly, you can be friends with anyone you want in there."

seungyoun get back to his place and sit in the right way, but held seungwoo arm and laugh together with the others a little.

what let seungwoo shocked was what he heard the younger talk, low and timid.

"no one of them is you"

now, the group of friends was at the karaoke, everyone was tired but not everyone was ready to admit that. byungchan and seungsik was having a competition with hangyul and yohan with a lot of different songs, they are so hyped to admit that they are tired. subin was sitting down recording his hyungs have fun while he was laughing loud too. and seungyoun was almost laying in the room, he was fighting against his wish of sleep. he would close his eyes and the open, probably rememberingof where he was.

seungwoo, that was in the other side of the room, smile softly, watching the cho, trying not to sleep.

"hyung...go talk to him" seungwoo almost screamed and turn to the side, seeing hangyul. "or, i don't know, go and take a nap with him maybe"

"he must be tired, gyul, i'm going stay here, i can see him from here"

"no hyung, look at him! he must be sooo tired, poor seungyoun"

"this isn't working"

"take your jacket, seungwoo, sit by his side and ask if he is cold"

"hangyul..."

"he is almost laying, waiting for his one and only han seungwoo to save him!" hangyul had his hand together, with a love face and seungwoo stared him, blank. "go hyung!"

the older one looked at his jacket and then looked at seungyoun again, he get up and didn't even turn to see hangyul's expression.

he went to seungyoun and the younger notice him, fitting himself for the older sit by his side.

"oh, no, youn...you didn't need to sit"

"come here, woo" the older sit beside seungyoun and the younger looked at him

"aren't you tired?"

"ah...honestly? i would do everything just to sleep now, i didn't sleep for one or two nights"

"seungyoun? you need to take care of yourself!"

"i know hyung, it's just that 24 hours don't look enough for a day"

the cho put his head in seungwoo shoulder and yawned.

"you know you can count on us when you needing" seungwoo put his hand in seungyoun leg, making circles movement "everyone of us and even your others friends, sejun, wooseok…"

seungyoun smiled even if the older can't see and let one little kiss on seungwoo shoulder.

"thanks hyung, for being here for me" seungyoun took seungwoo hands together with his and put their fingers all close. 

seungwoo felt his heart beat a little more faster and felt like he would melt with the sweet acts of the younger. he remebered of his jacket and used his free hand to put the jacket to cover seungyoun legs that was uncovered, the boy had his eyes closed already but has playing soflty with seungwoo's fingers. seungwoo could hear him say:

"i love you hyung"

seungwoo open the most bright smile for that night and felt his cheeks went red one more time.

"i love you too, youn"

he take a fast look to the other side of the room, where he could see hangyul and byungchan giving him thumbs up with big smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo did you liked? i may really go down with this ship i just love ryeonseung so muchhh
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
